poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Something Has Been Stolen
Something Has Been Stolen (Fade to The Usual Place, where the train passes on the tracks overhead. Conner, Randy, Abby, and Toby are enjoying conversation, while Alice sits thinking. The words 'The 1st Day' appear on the screen) Conner: Man, doesn't that tick you off? Tody: Yeah, that's just wrong. Abby: Seifer's gone too far this time. Randy: You got that right. (They look over at Alice, who only nods. Conner jumps off his seat) Conner: I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do. (Abby, not knowing what to say, looks over at Alice, who shrugs) Alice: Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. Randy: Hey that sounds fun! Conner: What about Seifer? (Alice stands up and Conner crosses his arms) Alice: First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs. (Conner slightly growls) Toby: Oh no! They're gone! (They look and see that Toby is holding a camera) Toby: Our are gone! (Toby puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos') Toby: What? Conner: All our ------, gone? Huh? (Conner does the same) Abby: Huh? You can't say -------? Why not? Toby: But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone! Alice: Stolen... And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too! Conner: What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off. Alice: Yeah! Randy: All right, time for some recon! (Conner, Randy, Abby, and Toby run off. Alice begins to follow, then becomes dizzy) Alice: Huh? (Alice falls and blacks out) DiZ: His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon. (Alice wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting herself off) Alice: Huh? (Abby returns) Abby: Alice, come on. (She nods. Alice catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Conner spots him) Conner: Over here! (Alice approaches his friends in front of the Armor Shop) Pence: Let's get this investigation underway. Storekeeper: Yo, Alice. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing... Alice: We didn't steal anything, all right? Storekeeper: I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff? Alice: What stuff? Storekeeper: As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop. (The group turns around and sees the accessory shop) Conner: Go on, Randy --- ask her. (Randy speaks to the Accessory Shop owner) Owner: Oh, it's you, Randy... Please don't let me down. Alice used to be one of my favorite customers. Alice: I'm not a thief! Owner: Okay... Randy: It's no fun having everyone suspecting someone else, ya know. Owner: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too. (The four of them look to the candy shop) Woman: Alice? Have you seen my cat around? Alice: Er... (Alice looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Alice retrieves the cat) Woman: Thank you, Alice. Alice: Did they steal something from you, too? Woman: Oh, my, yes. Something important. Alice: Just so you know, we didn't do it. Woman: I believe you. Alice: Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you? Woman: My ------. My precious ------. Conner: Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ------. Alice: And not just ------, but the word ------, too. Toby: This isn't your average thief... Abby: I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this. Alice: We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!